Snowbarry Valentine's 2019
by demishankwrites
Summary: Celebrate Valentine's Day with the ship that deserved the world and everything in it but some were just too blind to realize it. An entry for simplysnowbarry's Snowbarry Valentine 2019 Challenge.
1. Coffee Blouse

**Summary: **Coffee + Late + Blouse = Disaster. Or is it?

**Prompt used: **blind date/set up by friends

**A/N: **Hi, your favorite sporadic writer is back lol. This is my entry for simplysnowbarry's SB Valentine Challenge. I made 3 stories about Valentine's revolving around the best ship with the best chemistry. Enjoy reading and I hope you all like it! The cover is... yeah. I know, not that great... Still trying and improving, thanks :-)

**PS: **Early Happy Hearts Day to everyone from the Philippines! 3 :D

* * *

Today's a day of firsts for Caitlin Snow.

She woke up late today.

She's going to be late for work.

She imagines her boss, giving her a long sermon about the value of time and being punctual.

She also had a blind date, tonight.

That was probably the most surprising and interesting first she has today. Caitlin had never been on a date since forever.

She was anxious, delighted and her heart was already beating like a bass drum.

_A blind date. Tonight. Fuck. What the what? _

Her thoughts were all over the place, Caitlin's ordered and perfectly calm side was gone; replaced by an erratic mess of a woman overthinking her blind date.

She was wearing a white collared blouse paired with a dark pencil skirt and black heels, running through the busy crowd of Central City.

"I've got 10 minutes, I can do this." Caitlin told herself, bustling through the strangers passing by.

And as she turns around the corner of Jitters, Caitlin was recklessly bumped by a man carrying a cup of coffee.

_Freshly brewed. Very hot._

Caitlin thought, feeling it through her white blouse; now stained brown because of the man.

She huffs and looks at the man, gazing at his wide emerald green eyes.

"Oh god. I'm sorry, miss. I didn—"

Caitlin grabs the collar of his plaid shirt, pulling him close to her face.

"You're lucky that I'm almost late for my work, so I don't have the time to be uptight and burst out in front of you."

She told the man icily with the addition of her glare.

Caitlin removed her grip from his shirt, barely containing the storm inside her because she was really going to be late for her work.

The man looked at her back with wide eyes, gulping nervously and muttered,

"H-H-Have a g-g-good day!"

This further irked the auburn-haired woman, an angry huff coming out from her mouth.

She continued walking and ignored the irresponsible man who spilled coffee on her, even daring to wish her a 'good day'.

_Define 'good day'. Hmph._

* * *

"Caitlin Snow, an amazing biochemist, late. She also had her white blouse turned to brown because of a coffee spill. How careless."

A curly haired man teased with a grin, licking a purple lollipop beside a pissed off auburn-haired woman.

She angrily clicks a button on the computer causing the man beside her to giggle annoyingly.

"Cisco Ramon, can you stop being an annoying best friend and try to sympathize with me today?"

Caitlin said with a sigh, thinking of how her day of firsts ended with her looking like a mess.

_It was really a day of firsts. _

Cisco turns to face her and smiled.

"If it makes you feel good, you still look beautiful, Cait. Even in your coffee stained blouse."

He laughed loudly which earned him an equally loud slap on his arm.

#

#

"On the bright side, Dr. Wells didn't scold you that much about the value of time. Believe me, I've been through it. Awful."

Cisco told her while eating a strawberry Jell-O.

Caitlin looks at him and nods,

"Yeah. All because of me waking up late and that careless man!"

The STAR Labs engineer laughed loudly,

"Don't blame it all on him, it was an accident."

She shakes her head, "He is unbelievable."

"Stop thinking about the man who spilled coffee on you. Focus on the man you have a blind date with!"

Cisco said excitedly while Caitlin chuckles at his enthusiasm.

"You're right. What's his name again?"

The man grins at her and clicks some buttons on the computer, causing a 3D hologram of a Finder profile to appear.

"Your blind date is Bartholomew Henry Allen! Courtesy of this dating app."

Caitlin looks at the hologram, staring at the man's picture.

_He's quite handsome. Especially those green eyes. Familiar looking green eyes._

* * *

A man enters the building of CCPD, scratching the back of his neck while glancing at his watch.

"Nice to see you're wearing a watch, Mr. Allen. I hope you know how to read it, too."

He looks up and was greeted with a face set in a hard line, as if sizing him up. He smiles nervously at the man,

"Captain S-S-Singh! Good morning!"

The captain shakes his head, "You're late. Again. Typical forensic scientist Barry Allen."

Barry sighs, "I'm sorry, sir. For being late for the nth time. I ran into thi—"

Captain Singh cuts him off, "Just do your work, Allen. You have a lot do."

He leaves while Barry Allen walks to his lab, ready to start this already not so good day of his.

#

#

"Hey, Allen. How's the analysis on the powder in Culver's drawer?"

He looks up and sees Eddie Thawne, a detective and partner of his adoptive father, Joe West.

"Still analyzing, man."

The blond-haired man notices his unusual gloominess.

"What happened to you?"

He gazes at him once again, "Nothing."

"Come on, Allen. Try me."

Barry sighs and starts telling him about his already bad day.

"I was running late, the usual. Ordered a coffee and hastily walks out of Jitters then because of my carelessness, I bumped with a woman who was also running late."

"The woman was beautiful but extremely intimidating when pissed. And I had the luck of bumping into her pissed off form. Spilled coffee on her white blouse."

He glances at Eddie, who had a serious gaze at him but the twitching of his mouth into a grin said otherwise.

"I apologized, man. But she grabbed my collar and told me that I was lucky that she was also running late or I would have witnessed hell from her."

Barry finishes, still feeling a shiver run down his spine from the uptight woman's warning. Eddie grins widely at him.

"Sounds like you got yourself a girl, Allen."

He groans in disbelief, "She was clearly pissed at me."

The detective laughs once more and looks at him with a smile,

"Doesn't matter. Trust me, you and that woman would probably meet again. Hopefully you won't spill coffee on her anymore, Allen."

Barry shakes his head and sits up straight on his swivel chair.

"Hopefully she isn't that angry anymore."

Eddie chuckles at his statement then a _ding_ got the attention of the two men. Barry shuffles to his machine and got the result,

"Traces of various drug components."

The detective nods and gets the paper from Barry, "As expected. Nice work."

"Thanks, Barry. Good luck on your girl."

He pats his shoulder then leaves the forensic scientist, who sighs and slumps back down on his chair.

_Wait, I have blind date tonight, right?_ He gets his phone and opens the Finder app downloaded by his best friend.

_How could I forget about this? If this goes south, Iris owes me a lot of caffeine and a box of jelly donuts._

Barry said to himself, glancing at the name and picture of his blind date for tonight.

_Caitlin Snow. Her doe brown eyes are mesmerizing. Seems familiar, too._

* * *

_Is he going to ditch me? Please, dear Lord, no. _

Caitlin thought while nervously shifting on her chair and fingers lightly tapping on the table.

She was wearing a black casual dress ending mid-thigh paired with jet black flats.

Her hair was curled and flowing down her back, the lightest touch of makeup on her face and lips painted red.

"What would you like to order, miss?"

She looks up and was greeted by a smiling waiter. Caitlin shakes her head and smiles politely, "I'm still waiting for someone."

He nods and leaves her, heart beating fast and completely nervous.

_Well... I am a bit early, truth to be told. It's just 7:50PM. The date was set on 8PM. _

But Caitlin Snow was known to be never late, the events earlier this morning were the only exception to that fact.

_If Bartholomew Henry Allen ditches me, Cisco owes me a box of my favorite eclairs and tub of mint ice cream. _

She sighs, looking around the restaurant and noticing she was the only one who was alone. To make matters worse, a soft classical romantic tune was playing all around the building.

_All these couples, smiling and laughing. While I'm here; alone, nervous, and overthinking._

Caitlin sighs and stares down at her phone, _7:58 PM._

_I hope he's just late and not ditching me._

She was so lost in her thoughts, not noticing a figure approaching her table with a nervous smile and heart beating fast.

_Bartholomew Henry Allen, I don't know you, but please come through this blind date._

"Caitlin Snow?"The figure asked with a small smile, looking at the completely focused face of the auburn-haired woman.

She looks up, upon hearing her name being called.

Doe brown eyes gazed to an emerald pair, "Bartholomew Henry Allen?"

He grins at her, "Hi, there. I'm your date."

She felt her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his gorgeous smile.

_Wait. He... _

Caitlin's eyes widened and she stood up, "I know you!"

Her pointer finger dangerously near his chest, "You're the man who spilled coffee on me, this morning!"

She saw his eyes widening and mouth gasping a bit, recognition also hitting him.

He gazes back at her beautiful face despite the angry and furious gaze she was currently wearing.

_She's smaller than me but more intimidating. _

Barry thought then grinned at her widely, ignoring the wild thumping of his heart.

"Hey! Did you have a good day?"

Caitlin gives him an icy glare and huffs, clearly not impressed with his adorable boyish grin.

* * *

**A/N:** Part 2? Hehe. Thank you for reading! Hope you all like it :-) Reviews and votes are well-appreciated! Thanks again!


	2. Paper Hearts

**Summary: **Freezing paper hearts causing a certain speedster to groan in annoyance.

**Prompt used****:** "I hate Valentine's Day." + "I was expecting chocolates or flowers. But this is nice, too."

* * *

Barry Allen was hanging some heart streamers around the Speed Lab when he hears the familiar click of heels belonging to his best friend.

"Hey, Cait! Good thing you're here. Can you help me in decorating? Cisco's busy buying food."

He looks back and was greeted by a beautiful woman with blue eyes, stark white hair wearing a frown; her eyes looking around the decorations he had put up.

She crosses her arms and gazes at him, "I hate Valentine's Day." As the words left her mouth, Barry instantly frowned at her.

"Frost? What... Wait, why are you here?" He asks the female metahuman, walking around and freezing some of the paper hearts that Barry cut out.

She glances at him, whose eyes widened and groaned at the sight of his paper heart now frozen in her palm.

"Caity allowed me to have the control for a while. Great but also shitty because its Valentine's Day." Frost answers and crushes the frozen heart in her palm.

Barry rolled his eyes and looks at her with annoyance, "Okay. Don't touch my paper hearts!" She smirks at him, "Why not? Just use your speed to make some more."

Extending her snow-white hands, she grabbed a couple more paper hearts and froze it once more. Giggles erupted from her, Barry groaning and flashing her out of the Speed Lab.

"If you don't want to help in decorating, then just monitor the city." He said in a stern voice, placing her in front of the monitor in STAR Labs.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Barry flashes back to the Speed Lab, grumbling at the sight of his frozen paper heart that are now in pieces.

#

#

_The 14th of February and everyone's all excited and doing lovey dovey shit. Such a sore to my eyes. If I see another heart-shaped thing, I'm gonna make sure its going to be a frozen heart._

Frost thought while arranging Caitlin's already perfectly ordered test tubes and beakers in the med bay.

"This day is only special for couples. Buying and giving chocolates and flowers, waste of money. Better invest on alcohol. Better tell Caity about that." She mumbled to herself, wiping her already spotless table.

She sighs and went back to the computer and satellites, no crime alert or meta humans. _What, they're also celebrating Valentine's Day? Ew._

Frost sits down on the swivel chair, "Hey, what are you doing here?" She turns around and gazes at the face of Cisco Ramon, holding a plateful of cookies shaped into a heart with pink and red stripes.

She frowns, "Don't act like only you and Flash can come here. I'm chilling here, don't want to help Barry in decorating. Besides, I froze his paper hearts."

The curly haired man rolled his eyes, "Don't be a grinch on Valentine's Day." Frost smirks at him, "What's so special about today anyway? Only special if you have a relationship with someone, thinking it'll last forever."

Cisco chuckles, "Wow, bitter on being single?" She looks at him and shrugs, "I'm not bitter. I'm just annoyed."

He nods, "Yeah. That's really not synonymous to being bitter." She rolled her eyes and snatches a cookie, "At least this tastes good."

"Hey! We're still setting up, don't go munching the food." Frost laughs, "Really, coming from you, who is not a speedster, but has a metabolism similar to one." Cisco moves the plate away, successfully stopping her from getting another piece.

He was about to leave, "You know Valentine's doesn't require you to have a special someone. It's also a day for... looking for that special someone. Just a little side note from someone who has a permanent residence in the friendzone."

Frost looks at Cisco, who nods and goes back in helping Barry to set up. She sits back on the swivel chair, thinking about Cisco's words.

_Looking for that special someone... Hmm. Must be taxing as pining silently for someone you thought to be special._

She stood up, eyes turning doe brown and went out of STAR Labs in search of a heart shaped pizza and a small apology for the Flash because of freezing his paper hearts.

#

#

"Why are we having a Valentine's Party again?" Barry asked while eating a heart shaped cookie, listening to Lady Gaga's Poker Face and watching Cisco arrange the table filled with bottles of alcohol and some cupcakes.

The Speed Lab was still the gray and metallic training room with the small addition of some streamers with paper hearts.

A large metal table was in the middle of the room, cupcakes of various colors were displayed together with a couple of heart shaped cakes and several bottles of beer and gin.

The man looks at him and shrugs, "Because OTF is single and Harry being Harry is skipping the party. Joe has a date with Cecile and Iris is swamped with her deadlines and assignments."

He chuckles and with a sad smile, "Eddie's probably waiting for her to get home." Cisco walks to him, rubbing his shoulder.

"Hey, you okay, man?" Barry looks at him and nods, "Yeah. Just heartbroken but I'll be fine."

The metahuman with vibrational powers nods and grins, "You got two amazing best friends. An awesome man with vibe and a frosty yet caring doctor to fix that broken and bleeding heart of yours."

Barry laughs, "Thanks, man. Where's Caitlin by the way? Or Frost?" He was still a wee bit annoyed that Frost froze his paper hearts.

"I have no idea, man. I saw her in the Cortex three hours ago." Cisco said while checking the footage of the Cortex in his phone, no sign of their resident doctor or cold roommate.

Suddenly footsteps and a voice greeted the two men, "Ramon! Allen!" Harry enters the Speed Lab carrying a metallic box. Behind him was an auburn-haired woman wearing a red dress paired with black flats and a gold pendant.

She smiled at the surprised faces of Barry and Cisco, "Hey, look who I ran into." Caitlin said with a chuckle while carrying five boxes of pizza.

Barry flashes to her, helping her carry the boxes while Cisco looks at the man with glasses carrying a weird looking box.

"Is that Pandora's box?" Cisco asked with curiosity while Harry shakes his head, "That doesn't exist, Ramon."

The curly haired man sighed, "Really? Then what's that?" He tried to touch the box but Harry slaps his hand, "I'll tell you all about it later." Cisco continued pestering the man with seven doctorates.

"Thank you, Barry." Caitlin said with a smile as the pair arranged the boxes of pizza on the table.

He turns his gaze at her, taking in her beauty and how good she looked in the dress. "No problem, Cait. Thanks for the treat." Barry replies, eyeing the now open pizza boxes and feeling his mouth water.

She laughs, "Well, it's my apology for Frost freezing your paper hearts." He laughs at her words, "Tell her, she's forgiven because its pizza and you did the apologizing."

Caitlin smiles, _You heard that._

Frost rolled her eyes, _**Got it, loud and clear.**_

#

#

"Happy Valentine's Day!" The four scientists greeted one another, clinking their bottles of vodka.

Caitlin walks to Barry, in her hand was a metal flask, "A speedster alcohol that Cisco and I made for the fastest man alive."

Barry chuckles and looks at her, flashing her a wide grin, "Wow. Thank you. You and Cisco are really giving me a wonderful Valentine's Day."

She smiles back, "No problem." Then her hand rubs his shoulder soothingly, "Sorry about Iris though."

His grin turns into a small smile, "It's alright. Guess I just need to move on, find someone else to be crazy about." Barry replied with a teasing smirk.

Caitlin's face was set on fire, "Very nice and familiar words, Mr. Allen." She said with a smirk, "Thanks. Heard it from an amazing woman, Dr. Snow."

The pair laughed loudly, looking at each other with their eyes shining, hearts beating in an unusual way, and genuine smiles on their faces.

**Happy Valentine's Day, Ramon.**

**You have a knack for nicknaming metas and building things... I'm still the genius.**

**Love, **

**Harry Wells.**

Cisco rolled his eyes after reading the red card, "And here I thought your metal box contained something amazing but it was only a container for your Happy Valentine's cards, which are really not giving off love."

Harry looks at him, "It's self-love, Ramon. I didn't know I was supposed to share love with you." Vibe rolled his eyes, drinking his beer and eating a slice of pizza.

"Those two sure are showing and sharing love." He said to Harry, watching Caitlin and Barry laughing and talking.

The man with seven doctorates nods, "Snow is an amazing woman. Barry is an amazing man, those two are perfect for each other."

Cisco looks at the man beside him, raising an eyebrow, "Never thought you can say things like that."

Harry glances at the metahuman with vibrational powers, "Of course, I do. How would I and my wife have made Jessie then?"

This was replied by a snort from Cisco, "Wow. Okay." He sips his beer once more, "How do you think their baby would look like?" Vibe asks the man beside him, who snorts and shakes his head.

#

#

"Thank you for taking me home." Caitlin said as she opens her door, Barry entering with a warm smile.

He looks around the house, still the same pink shade and bed, things neatly organized as expected from Caitlin Snow.

"No problem, good thing you aren't that drunk, huh?" He teased while Caitlin rolled her eyes heading to her bed, "Very funny. Cisco was also relieved that I'm not drunk." She said, spotting the stuffed toy sitting on her bed then picking it up; her eyes turning blue and a smirk appearing on her face.

_Last time we were here… Caitlin was drunk. Very, tremendously and extremely drunk. Any speedster would be jealous at the sight of a once uptight doctor turned to a giggling, offkey singing but gorgeous woman._

"_There you go again. Saving me from that evil dress." He remembered Caitlin saying that night, throwing random and probably rude hand gestures at her black dress on her carpeted floor._

_He rolled his eyes, "Get in bed." He remembered saying, feeling his cheeks flush red that night at how weird he sounded with his completely platonic command._

"_Did you sneak a peek? At my goods?" She teasingly asked._

"_It's okay if you peeked a little, you deserve it for all the good stuff you do." He remembered her saying, smiling at him widely._

Barry chuckles quietly, standing in her kitchen. He felt his face flushing red, completely and perfectly remembering her black lace bra and her creamy white skin that he wanted to touch.

_Caitlin Snow is kind, smart, and very beautiful. _Barry knew that but he always looked at her as only just a friend; his best friend besides Cisco and Iris. But with everything they've gone through, he was starting to question his real feelings for Caitlin Snow.

_She's just my friend, right? _

_Completely platonic best friend who sang a love song with me?_

_Had her frosty alter-ego kiss me and almost freeze me to death?_

_Just a best friend. I don't know._

His train of thought was broken with a familiar distorted voice, "Hello there, handsome." He looks up and was greeted by Frost wearing pink pajamas paired with pink fluffy slippers.

"Frost?" She looks down and rolled her eyes, "Ugh. I hate pink. But the slippers are kinda comfy." Barry chuckles then glances at her, "What are you doing here?" He noticed that her hands were behind her back, possibly hiding something.

She sighs and rolled her eyes, "I wanted to apologize for freezing your silly paper hearts. Cisco and Caity helped in persuading me."

As she walked closer to him, Barry felt his heartbeat quicken unusually. Frost stops, centimeters in front of him. He was an inch taller causing the ice metahuman to look up a little.

"Happy Hearts Day, Barry." Frost greets nonchalantly and reveals her hands, holding a bear clad in a Flash suit, bear style.

He gently grabs the plushie, a wide smile decorating his face at the sight of a brown bear wearing a scarlet mask with lightning bolts on the sides of the mask.

His furry body was covered with the scarlet suit that resembles Barry's own suit, "Wow." Barry looks at the face of the bear, chuckling as he realized that maybe this is how he'll look if they encounter a metahuman who can transform him into an animal.

Barry glances back at Frost, who had a bored expression, a light smile ghosting her lips. "I was expecting chocolates or flowers. But this is nice, too." He grins at her, holding the stuffed toy.

She shrugs, "Good thing you liked, Flashy bear." He raises an eyebrow, "I know. Caity named it, Vibe could've done better. But its kinda catchy." He laughs and looked at the bear once more, "Flashy bear it is then. Thanks again."

He gazes back at Frost, feeling her cold hand near his neck then gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. "Good. Now, get in bed and take off your clothes."

Emerald green eyes widened in shock, "Wha—" Frost pulls him by the collar, dragging him towards Caitlin's bedroom then pushing him down on the pink bed. His heart was beating fast, nervous but also excited for what's about to happen.

She gets on top of him, straddling his hips causing a silent moan to escape Barry's mouth. Frost looks at him with a smirk, "What? You thought Flashy bear was your only gift? Nope. You're getting much more, Flash."

She started unbuttoning her pink top, revealing an all familiar looking black lace bra underneath the shirt.

Barry felt his cheeks redden, eyes widen, and something to twitch inside his khaki pants. He tries to look away, using all of his strength not to stare at the beauty currently straddling him.

Frost laughs, "Don't act so innocent, Barry. Me and Caity both know you wanted to sneak a peek at our goods. Now, you're getting much more than a peek." Her hands flew to his dark blue sweater, quickly removing it from him.

Barry was left in his olive-green collared shirt, disheveled and would look more gorgeous on Caitlin's carpeted floor.

As she starts unbuttoning his shirt, "Better ready yourself, Flash. You're gonna be so surprised by me and Caity, tonight." She whispers in a breathy tone, nibbling at Barry's earlobe. He hitches a breath, heart beating fast but had no reason or care to stop her from having him.

~the next day~

"What happened to you?" Cisco asked while looking weirdly at Caitlin, who was all red and pacing back and forth inside the med bay.

She looks at him, "I… I don't know."

The man sighs, "Well stop walking around, will you? You're making me nervous."

Caitlin sighs and shakes her head, "You're right. I need to—"

Barry flashes inside the Cortex radiating happiness and grinning widely at the two scientists; especially at the auburn-haired woman.

The resident STAR Labs doctor looked away and continued walking around the med bay again.

Cisco turns to Barry, "Dude, do you know what happened to her?"

Barry smiles smugly at him, "I did. I happened to her, man."

Cisco blinks his eyes.

Caitlin facepalms herself, cheeks full on red.

"Okay. You two, talk about that. I'll go to my workshop, safely away from anything that I shouldn't hear. Specifically, mature stuff and…"

Caitlin shoots her a glare, "Francisco Ramon."

"Bye." He quickly leaves the speedster and ice queen.

Barry turns to her with a wide smirk, "Morning, Cait. Glad to see you're able to walk."

Her mouth hangs open then looks at him with a hard gaze, "Thank my fast regeneration. Don't even mention that to Cisco."

He chuckles and winks at her, "Of course. I'm not going to boast of how good 'I happened to you'."

Her whole face was set on fire, as she slapped the arm of the adorable man in front of her.

Caitlin huffs, "What happened last night, it was something much more than… sex. I need to sort out my feelings and your heart is still recovering."

Barry smiles and holds her hand, "I agree with you. Last night is so much more than sex. Just promise me one thing, Cait."

She looks at him, emerald eyes not showing any sign of teasing, "And that is?"

He squeezes her hand, "Promise me we'll get through this, together. You and me."

She smiles back at him, squeezing his hand three times, "I promise. Together."

#

#

Years later, Caitlin Snow-Allen smiled at the memory of their wedding vows' last line.

**Together, in any Earth or timeline, together.**

* * *

**A/N: **2nd story! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Thank you for reading! I'll post the other stories in a jiff! ;)


	3. Coffee Stained Blouse

**Summary: **Disaster? Beautiful disaster.

**Prompt used: **blind date/set up by friends

* * *

Barry Allen was grinning widely, sweat unconsciously dripping down the side of his face as he continued gazing at the beautiful 'snow storm' across him. He was bouncing his right knee nonstop, heart beating fast while also tapping his finger on the antique wooden table.

"Nervous, Mr. Allen?" Caitlin Snow asked with a raised eyebrow and arms across her chest, completely noticing his anxiousness.

She was looking at him icily, sizing him up and still ticked off their earlier encounter.

_On the bright side, he is handsome. _He was wearing a red sweater with a collared shirt underneath it, a wide nervous grin, and his mesmerizing green eyes were twinkling.

"Nervous? Of course not, Ms. Snow. More of... uh… excited!" Barry answers quickly while enjoying the soft music playing in the background.

The auburn-haired woman frowns slightly, "Excited?"

He nods at her, "Yeah. I haven't really been in the dating game that much." In a quick second, Barry's bright smile was replaced with a small frown, gazing distantly somewhere.

Caitlin blinks as the man in front of her, who decided to stare on their spotless silverware, "Oh. Me either, I'm no expert in the game of love." He glances up at her and nods meekly.

Barry clears his throat and smiles at her, "Anyway, I apologize for spilling coffee on your blouse." He felt his cheeks turning scarlet red in embarrassment.

A small smile appears on her face at the sight of him blushing adorably, "It was an accident. Sorry for being all cold at you, despite your sincere apology. I was just really running late, believe me, I'm never late."

He chuckles a little, "It's alright, I kinda understand you. Not on the 'I'm never late part' though. Believe me, I'm always never on time."

Caitlin giggles softly, already feeling comfortable with her blind date.

"That's not an impressive or appealing habit, Mr. Allen. In your career or for getting girls."

Barry looks at her and smirks, "I know, Ms. Snow. But, I'm worth the wait. Trust me."

She laughs, surprising Barry and herself, loudly and looks at him once more; her anger having subsided down.

"I'm all ears tonight, Mr. Allen. You can convince me together with some scrumptious delicacies. Caitlin Snow by the way, the girl in the coffee stained blouse."

The man rolls his eyes fondly accompanied with a hearty laugh, "I agree, Caitlin. Barry Allen, the boy who is never on time. Also, the boy responsible to what happened to the said blouse."

Caitlin laughs once again that night, Barry already loving the melodious sound he had the honor of hearing. _Maybe Eddie was right._

#

#

"And because of that, Captain Singh had me sit in his office for four straight hours; discussing with me the importance of arriving on time and being punctual and all the valuable lessons of time."

Barry ended, drinking his glass of red wine; recalling the laughter his fellow workers had given him that time.

Caitlin laughs and releases a cute snort causing her eyes and his to widen in surprise. Smirking like a cat, "What an unusual yet adorable sound, Ms. Snow."

Her cheeks flushed red and rolled her eyes at him, a smile ghosting her lips.

"Thank you, Mr. Allen. Please, Dr. Snow would be more appropriate." She jokingly retorts causing the man beside her to gasp.

"Wait, you're a doctor?! I thought you're a biochemist!" He looks at this woman, clearly amazed and impressed.

_Beauty and brains, wow._ Barry thought, a combination he really liked in people; especially someone that had his heart beating fast.

She bites her lower lip, earning the complete attention of Barry Allen.

"Well not really a full-time doctor, I also have some training in doing medical tasks and possibly, lobotomy. But in STAR Labs, I'm a biochemist."

Barry blinked his eyes and stopped his mouth from falling wide open, "Did you say, STAR Labs?"

Caitlin raises her eyebrows, "Yeah?" _This is the first time I met a guy who seems to be interested in my work. _

His eyes widened, "STAR Labs, as in the STAR Labs that is run and managed by Harrison Wells?"

She nods, impressed of this already amazing man across her. "Yes, Dr. Wells. Do you know him?"

Barry nodded like a child, "Yes! As in the Dr. Harrison Wells of STAR Labs? That Harrison Wells?"

Caitlin chuckles, loving this adorable wide eyed and rambling side of him.

"Yes, Barry. That Harrison Wells, owner of STAR Labs and author of—"

"Author of the famous book about Quantum Physics and Mechanics. Discovered dozens of patents and breakthroughs and also is currently building a particle accelerator. A real scientific icon and my hero and my idol."

He said, almost out of breath while she stared at him, a smile appearing on her gorgeous face.

"Yep, that's him alright. Harrison Wells, my boss." Barry nods at her, "Wow."

Caitlin takes a sip of her wine and looked at him with a smirk,

"You know what, why don't I take you to STAR Labs and meet him personally? I'm sure he'll be thrilled to meet a man who knows a lot about him and his field of work."

_Cisco would also be delighted to meet you, a fellow comic book fan and science geek. _She thought with a wide smile.

His green eyes went wide in excitement and nodded wildly, "For real? Are you sure? He might be busy, you know because—"

Caitlin giggles, "Barry. Trust me. It's fine. Plus, Cisco would love to meet you."

Barry looks at her, "Cisco?"

She smiles, "My best friend. Almost like my brother. A fellow science nerd, comic book and movie fan."

The forensic scientist nods with a grin, "Great. Wrath of Khan?"

Caitlin looks at him with a confused expression, "I'm sorry. I don't really watch a lot of movies. I prefer reading novels."

He chuckles at her and with a teasing smile, "Get a life, Dr. Snow."

She gasps and crosses her arms, looking at him with feigned anger, "No need to be rude, Mr. Allen. Try to be on time then, tardy forensic scientist."

Barry looks at her, "Cait! That hurts!" He dramatically grasps his heart. Caitlin rolls her eyes then bursts out laughing, him following her in a heartbeat.

#

The pair were walking along the streets of Central City, side by side and still talking about their lives and teasing each other as long as possible. To them, it was just a simple blind date of two people who met each other all thanks to a spilled coffee and both running late for work.

His heart was beating quickly, every time she laughs and smiles at him.

His eyes would focus on her lips, every time she was biting it.

His brain had trouble processing thoughts, every time she'll look at him with those doe brown eyes shining brightly.

He didn't want to fall, but that was inevitable.

He was scared because he knew what it feels to love someone who can't love you back or can't give back the type of love you were looking for.

"Barry. Are you alright?" He blinks and looks back to the woman beside him.

Her face was wearing a confused and concerned expression, "You were so quiet. It felt unusual and weird."

Caitlin frowned a little while Barry shakes his head, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

She nods and let him walk in front for a while, staring at his back.

Caitlin Snow was happy and confused.

Happy because her blind date came through, he didn't ditch her.

Happy because her annoyance early morning was gone, he was responsible for both of it.

Confused because this was the first time her cold wall was quickly breached by someone, an amazing and smart man that is also quick; like a flash.

Confused because she was scared of what she was feeling, he was causing her to feel flutters in her heart and cheeks reddening at how handsome and adorable he was.

She wasn't used to this kind of emotions, her heart feeling like it will explode all because of a man with green eyes, bright smile, and who's always late.

"Caitlin! Dr. Snow!" She looks up and sees Barry, waving at her with a smile.

He jogs back to her, "Are you okay? You were just standing here, ignoring me and our next date place."

She smiles at him, "Sorry. I'm fine. Where are we going, again?"

Barry grinned and grabbed her arm, "Karaoke."

Caitlin's eyes widened, as she was dragged by him.

_Karaoke?! Oh god._

#

#

"I'm not going back to that stupid karaoke with anyone. Especially you." She said in an annoyed tone, arms across her chest as she sat on the park bench, waiting for that annoying but insanely talented man.

Barry was holding two scoops of fudge cookie ice cream, as he walked back to his angry date.

She grabs the ice cream, "You're still not forgiven, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

He sits beside him, a smirk on his face, "You should be thanking me, Caitlin Snow. Everyone in the karaoke bar was clapping for us."

Caitlin shoots him a glare, "Clapping for you, not me. Did you hear me sing? I was awful."

Barry licks his ice cream and glances back at her, "I did hear you. You weren't awful. You were very awful, Dr. Snow."

She slapped his arm, almost causing his ice cream cone to fall, "Hey! Be careful of my ice cream."

He grins at her, "Don't worry. You were adorable, despite singing like a screeching bat."

She felt her cheeks redden but looked away, "Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Allen."

Licking her ice cream, she hears a chuckle beside her, "What?"

Barry shakes his head at her gaze, "Nothing."

"Spill or do you want your ice cream to be spilled on the floor." Caitlin said threateningly. His eyes went wide, "Cait! You wouldn't!"

She smirks at him, "Wanna bet on it?"

He gives her his puppy eyes, surprising the smirking woman but she remained strong.

"Last chance, Allen." She was looking at his half-eaten ice cream menacingly.

Barry sighs and in lightning speed, he gobbles up the fudge cookie ice cream causing the woman beside her to gasp.

He looks back at her, ice cream smudges around his face, "Barry! What if you got brain freeze?" She was looking at him sternly with a mix of concern.

Barry scratches the back of his neck, "I didn't want my ice cream to be spilled."

Caitlin sighs and gets a tissue from her purse, wiping the ice cream off his face.

"The ice cream seller asked me if you were my girlfriend." He blurts out, feeling his cheeks redden from what she was doing.

She felt herself flush, "And what did you reply?"

Barry stares at her, "Not yet." He says softly.

Caitlin ignores the wild thumping of her heart and simply smiles at him.

* * *

Caitlin reached her front door, it was already midnight. She didn't want this to end, she had so much fun with her blind date.

Her blind date who spilled coffee on her, accidentally.

Her blind date who took her in a karaoke, embarrassing but quite memorable.

She looks back, staring at Barry, who was nervously shuffling his feet on the floor.

"Thank you for taking me home, Barry." He looks up at her, grinning widely.

"No problem, Cait." She smiles at him, who stuffs his hands inside the pocket of his jeans.

_Don't know what to do. Don't know what to say. _The pair thought, silence surrounding them across the hallway of the apartment.

"Thank you for tonight, Caitlin. I had fun. Especially at the karaoke." Barry teased with a wide grin.

Caitlin rolled her eyes but smiled back, "I had fun too, even at the karaoke. Thank you. I had a great day."

He grins at her, "Good mornight, Dr. Snow."

"Mornight?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's midnight. It's good morning and good night." He chuckles at his explanation.

She shakes her head in amusement, "Okay. Good mornight, Mr. Allen."

Barry starts walking away after a final grin and wave at the doctor, his heart full and happy while thumping fast.

_I hope this isn't the last time I see her. _He thought with a smile, recalling Eddie's words. _I'll see you again. One way or another. I will._

"Barry!" Caitlin shouts, grabbing his arm and turning him around. She smiles at him while handing a small folded piece of paper. Closing their gap, she pecks his cheek causing his eyes to widen.

"I'll take you to STAR Labs and hopefully, we'll go on more dates. Know each other more." She smiles at him and walks back to her door and with a final wave, Caitlin closes her door.

She smiles to herself, heart beating fast.

Barry stood on his spot for a minute, still processing what just happened. Then an uncontrollable grin appears on his face while he opens the folded paper, a number scribbled together with a snowflake beside it.

~years later~

"Dad, how do you get a girl's attention." Henry Ronald Allen asked his father, who simply laughed.

"Talk to her. Be yourself." Barry Allen said while ruffling the hair of his son.

Then a woman with auburn hair sat beside the father and son, "Or… spill coffee on her blouse."

Henry laughs, "Thanks, Dad. That sounds weird, Mom. But thanks, anyway." He hugs his parents then went upstairs.

"Really? After years of being married, you're still not over the coffee stained blouse?"

Barry asked with a frown causing the woman beside her to laugh.

"Now you know what I feel every time you bring up the karaoke date, Bartholomew Henry Allen." She smirked at him, who wraps his arms around her.

"Understood, Caitlin Snow-Allen." He answers with a grin while Caitlin pulls him for a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Part 2 hehehe. Thanks for reading!


	4. Table for Two

**Summary: **"Table for two, please."

**Prompt used: **late for a date

**A/N: **Last story! I don't what to feel about this one, tbh. Happy Valentine's again! :-)

* * *

"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" Barry Allen asked and plead in a nervous tone while clearing his throat and looked back at the figure across him.

He notices her doe brown eyes twinkling with delight, soft lips curling up in a smirk, fingers gently tapping on the table; waiting for the arrival of their food. It also didn't escape his sight of how breath taking she looked, light make up on her face.

A red dress fitting her perfectly, showing a bit of her creamy porcelain skin matched with red painted pair of lips.

"Oh. Bartholomew Henry Allen, bothered by my stare? How unusual that is." She replied then giggled at the sight of his cheeks turning red.

He shakes his head and sighs, "I'm sorry, Cait. For being late."

Caitlin Snow raises a brow causing Barry to let out a sigh once more, "Again."

She giggles and grabs his hand, squeezing it tightly, "I forgive you, Barry."

He looks at her and shyly nods, "Just make sure you're late because of being a forensic scientist and not because you were busy with some other girl or girls."

Barry gasped, suppressing a smirk and laugh, "I assure you, I was late because I'm Bartholomew Henry 'Always Late' Allen. For real? Girls? Am I that good-looking?"

Caitlin looks at him with a serious expression, "Good. I'm just checking. Don't flatter yourself, Mr. Allen."

He grins at her, "Well, I'm not really used to having a jealous girlfriend, Dr. Snow."

She rolls her eyes, a faint shade of red coating her face, "Better be used to it. I'm not used to having such a charming boyfriend either."

Barry laughs and smirks at her, "Well, practice makes perfect."

Caitlin smiles at him, "Happy Valentine's, Barry."

He smirks wider, "Happy Valentine's, baby cakes."

Her eyes widened at the nickname, "Didn't I tell you to stop calling me that?" Barry laughs at her glare, "Why not? It's cute."

She rolls her eyes while he grins at her; their food finally being served.

#

#

He laughed at the memory of their first date, gazing at the woman beside her.

She looks at him and stuck out her tongue, "You were late and now your laughing by yourself, should I be worried, Flash?"

Emerald green eyes widened, "Cait! Secret identity, remember?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes at his attempt of copying her, "You know, for being the fastest man alive, you're still late."

Barry shakes his head in disbelief, thankful that they were currently on the top of a hill and having a Valentine's dinner picnic date with no one in earshot to hear their conversation.

_A year has passed since I had my fateful encounter of being struck by lightning then becoming Central City's Hero, Flash._

_I became a metahuman, who vowed to protect my city._

_I wasn't the only one who became a metahuman, a lot of people were affected by the particle accelerator explosion. _

_The threat of abusive and evil metahumans was upon Central City; I was the only man fast enough to stop them._

_It wasn't easy being the hero, but thanks to my team; it became lighter and more bearable. _

_Harry Wells, Cisco Ramon, and of course, Caitlin Snow helps me in becoming the hero that Central City needs._

_With my speed and their help, Central City won't ever lose the light and hope it radiates._

"But you're just twenty minutes late this year, an improvement nonetheless, Mr. Allen." She said in a teasing tone accompanied with a bright smile to the man, who shakes his head in embarrassment.

Barry sighs and looks at her, "Promise me you won't leave me because I'm always late."

Caitlin bit her lower lip then stare back at him nervously, "I don't know. Depends if I meet another version of you who's on time or if you're late on our wedding day."

He chuckles lightly and felt the quick beats of his heart, "I assure you that even if you meet another Bartholomew Henry Allen, who's always on time; I'm fully confident you'll pick me."

She smiles at him, "Really? How sure are you, Mr. Allen?"

He grins back at her, "You love me too much, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin rolls her eyes then pulls him for a chaste kiss.

"I can say the same to you too."

Barry grins in their kiss, "Of course, baby cakes."

She shoved him away from her with the addition of playfully slapping his arm.

"I swear to you, one day, I'll arrive on time for our date. Don't worry, I won't be late on our wedding day. I'll make sure I'll be there in time, watching you gorgeously walk down the aisle."

Caitlin felt her cheeks flush and heart skip a beat, "You better stick on your promise to me, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

He grabs her hand and looks straight at her doe brown pair, "I will, Caitlin Snow. And I will definitely stick another thing in you, in the future of course."

Her eyes widened, ready to slap him once again but Barry cuts her off with a searing kiss and pulling closer to himself. She slowly melts into the kiss, savoring the taste of the man she loved with all of her being; nobody pulls away until they were out of breath.

They press their heads together, mouthing silent words and causing smiles to appear on both of their faces.

"Can you take me home now, Barry?" She asked with a small smile.

"Of course. Can I stay for a while in your home? Hold you for a bit longer? Please." He asked with his puppy eyes that Caitlin can't resist.

"Sure. Just make sure you saved room for dessert." Caitlin said with a smirk.

"…What?" Barry asks then she whispers in his ear causing his eyes to widen, face flush red and something to twitch violently.

#

#

"I know I'm a minute late and you're impatient but we're almost there, Caitlin Snow. Don't freeze me, please, baby cakes." Barry said with a grin, hearing her soft laughter.

Her eyesight was temporarily stolen by the blue bandana that was wrapped around her head.

Caitlin felt her heart beating quickly, as Barry held her hand leading her through who knows where. She was very accustomed to how strong yet gentle his hand felt, reminding her of the moments that he had held tightly in her arms and touched her with such care.

_**Really, care? We both know he also touched you many times that involved something much more than care. Mixed with want and need, if I may add.**_

Her cheeks reddened at the familiar distorted voice in her mind and a sigh escapes her mouth,

_Frost! Do not ruin the moment, please. _

_**Fine. I'll come back when the two of you are over with this lovey-dovey shit. Remember to use protection, Caity. **_

She heard her stupid giggling and, "Frost!"

Barry looks back at her with an amused expression, "Cait? You okay there?"

Caitlin flushes red and slowly nods, "Y-Y-Yeah. I was just talking with Frost."

The speedster nods his head, "Okay. Say hello for me. Come on, we're almost there."

She grips his hand tighter, walking further into whatever Barry was leading her into.

_**Hello, cutie. **_Caitlin heard Frost whisper once more, the auburn-haired doctor ignored the remark; face tinted red.

* * *

"We're here!" Barry announced with a wide grin then quickly removes the blindfold of his girlfriend.

She blinks her eyes a bit then a silent gasp escapes her mouth, gazing at the giant tree with gold fairy lights hanged around it. On the center of the small forest was a table with two chairs, a candelabra was placed on the middle of the table together with plates and silverware.

A soft music was also playing, setting the romantic mood that Barry wanted to have as he watches the amazed stare of the woman, he loves the most in the whole multiverse.

**Then you smiled and I reached out to you**

**I could tell you were lonely too**

**One look, then it all began for you and me**

**The moment that we touched, I knew that there would be**

"Barry…" Caitlin softly murmurs.

"Do you like it, Cait?" He asks with a hopeful tone while gazing at her.

She looks back at him, "No, I don't."

Barry gulps, "Wha—"

Caitlin giggles softly, "Of course, I do! Oh my god, Barry! I love it!" She wraps him in her arms, wanting to stay in his arms for the rest of their life.

A sigh escapes his mouth as he hugs her back, "You scared me there a bit, Cait. I'm glad you loved it." He hugs her tightly as possible, wanting to stay in the exact same spot forever.

"Do you mind if I use Flashtime?" Barry asks feeling Caitlin laugh lightly, "Go on, Flash."

Suddenly the music was cut off, the leaves swaying lightly because of the wind stopped their dance, and the whole world behind them was frozen.

He looks at Caitlin with a bright smile, "Can we stay in Flashtime forever, Cait? Stare at you until God knows how long. Hold, touch, and kiss you until I pass out from using Flashtime."

She smiles back at him, "I wish of all those things to, Barry. Unfortunately, I'm not a speedster plus you're the only one who can last long inside Flashtime. I want to stay here too, forever and for eternity just with you."

Barry grabs her face, touching her cheek lovingly, "I want to be with you until my last breath, Caitlin Snow."

She leans into his touch and her finger caressing his cheek, "I want to be with you until my last breath too, Barry Allen."

Flashtime ends, the movement of the world continues once more while his lips were pressed against hers; staying in their own world for a while.

"This is the best Valentine's date ever, Barry Allen." Caitlin said while taking a bite of the red velvet cake that Barry bought.

He grins at her, "Glad you love it, Caitlin Snow. My girl only deserves the best in this world." She looks at him and smiles widely, "Thank you. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Barry laughs and smirks at her, "Sorry if I didn't get you your favorite flowers."

She shakes her head in amusement, "Don't worry. At least I have you, that's enough for me."

He grins widely, "I didn't get you flowers, so I got you this instead."

Barry stands up and kneels down in front of Caitlin, who's eyes widened and mouth letting out a gasp.

He looks at her lovingly, smiling widely, a red velvet box containing a diamond ring was present in front of the doctor.

**Two less lonely people in the world**

**And it's gonna be fine**

**Out of all the people in the world**

**I just can't believe you're mine**

"Caitlin Snow, STAR Labs resident doctor and biochemist. A superhero, with powers or not, my best friend and my girlfriend. I want you to know that the years we've been through weren't easy especially for two metahumans who had a lot of scuffle with bad guys and metahumans."

"Without you, I would be lost in this world. So, thank you, for always having my back and believing in me especially at the times when I couldn't and wouldn't believe in myself. The woman who had endured all of those late arrivals of her boyfriend during their date nights."

"The woman who had patched me up all the times I was careless and reckless, not listening to her or to the team. The woman who always knew everything and what to do, kept everyone and everything intact. The woman who was so selfless, she'll choose to hurt silently and alone."

"And of course, the woman who got me all smitten like a moth drawn to a bright flame. The woman that I love with all of my heart, I was convinced she was my soulmate, the first day we met and you asked me for a urine sample; I knew I was smitten."

Barry ends his speech, glancing at the auburn-haired woman, who was wearing a teary grin and had droplets around her doe brown eyes.

He clears his throat,

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, can you make me the fastest and happiest man alive? Will you be my, Dr. Caitlin Snow-Allen?"

She gasps loudly, sniffling and smiling widely at the man kneeling in front of her, "Yes! I would be honored, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

Quick as lightning, Barry stood up and slid the diamond ring on her hand; fitting perfectly and shining brightly.

Caitlin pulls him into a hug, kissing his lips passionately then peppering his face with kisses and smiling widely, "I'm so happy, Bartholomew Henry Allen, my husband."

He smirks at her actions, "My most handsome husband in the universe, baby cakes." She giggles and pulls him to a hug, "The most handsome man in the whole multiverse."

The pair stayed like that for a while, letting the happiness and pure bliss to sink in their systems. "I want to be with you until my last breath, Barry."

He smiles then pulls her once more for a kiss, savoring the feeling and taste of her.

"I want to be with you until my last breath too, Caitlin." He replies back, smiling in their kiss and swaying lightly at the music playing in the background.

"Barry?" Caitlin asks the man beside her.

"Yes, my wife?" Barry answers lovingly, snuggling to her like a cat.

She giggles lightly, "I wanted to tell you something, my husband?"

"What?" He asks with a smile.

Caitlin scoots closer to him, resting her head on his shoulder,

"There's two less lonely people in the multiverse tonight."

Barry looks at her and chuckles, "And it's gonna be fine."

#

#

He blinks and chuckles to himself, staring at the woman beside him. Admiring the wonder that she is.

"God, I miss you, Cait." Barry says with a smile, tears falling down his face.

He closes his eyes, "I wished I ran back in time, to still have you in my arms. I would've messed with every timeline if that means I'll have you by my side forever and ever."

A memory comes back to him, the familiar scenario and their exchange.

"_Bartholomew Henry Allen, don't you dare run back in time even if I die. I swear I am going to file a divorce and throw away your diamond ring!" Caitlin said in an angry yet melancholic tone._

_He chuckles bitterly, "But I want you to be my side forever, Caitlin Snow-Allen."_

_She wipes her tears, "I want that too, Barry Allen. But endangering the multiverse and the whole time and space continuum, I love you so much but please don't."_

_Barry kneels down beside her wheel chair, grabbing her hand and squeezing it three times, "You're such a nerd, baby cakes. Why am I so hopelessly in love with you?"_

_Caitlin sniffs and ruffles his brown hair that she loved playing with so much, "You're a bad model, baby cakes. Why am I so hopelessly devoted into a man who's always late?"_

_He chuckles, ignoring the wet tears around his eyes, "Cause I'm so charming?"_

_She looks at him, leans down and pecks his lips, "Charming and so much more."_

_Barry smiles into their kiss then stands up, pushing her wheel chair, "Stay strong, Cait. We can get through this, we've been through too much. I want to be with you until my last breath, Caitlin Snow-Allen."_

_Caitlin smiles weakly, "I will. Me and Frost will. I want to be with you until my last breath too, Bartholomew Henry Allen."_

_He pushes the wheelchair forward, ignoring the blackhole inside his heart and the choice of running back in time to change everything; to have her with him healthy and strong just like the good old days._

"You kept your promise, Cait." Barry said with a teary smile then hugged her, sobbing.

_I wish it was you, Caitlin Snow-Allen, my most beautiful and most amazing wife. _

"Thank you, Barry Allen." He swore he heard her voice as the wind continued blowing. He might be going crazy but he knew that was her voice.

He continued hugging her… gravestone. He knew it wasn't her and it was impossible for her to be by his side once more.

_Good thing I loved believing in the impossible. _He thought, sniffling and sobbing as he clung on the stone; willing his imagination to believe that he was once again in the arms of his wife.

#

#

"Good evening, sir. Table for?" Barry looks up at the receptionist and smiled,

"Table for two. Widower and memories." He replied and went inside the familiar looking restaurant that he had always come in late for the past years.

He sat and stared at the empty seat across him.

"I'm not late, Cait. I told you, one day, I'll arrive on time." Barry said with an emotionless chuckle and smiled to himself.

_Too bad you're already gone._

* * *

**A/N: **That ends the SB Valentine series! I want to thank simplysnowbarry for the Valentine challenge! Thank you for reading! Send your feedbacks and votes are well-appreciated! Until the next SB Challenge, see you! Also, don't forget to checkout my other Snowbarry fanfics here for more Snowbarry enjoyment! ;)

Another prompt inspiration for this story is the six word story: _Table for two, widower and memories. _


End file.
